Ashley's Point
'Ashley's Point '''was a sketch on the NBC series [[GGTV|''GGTV]]. It was a recurring sketch during the first five seasons. The sketch parodied the WB's Dawson's Creek ''and ''Moody's Point, and the Nickelodeon series Caitlin's Way and all other teen dramas or soap operas. The trailer for the sketch was aired on the September 24, 1999 episode. The sketch focuses on Ashley, an emotionally exaggerated teen whose mother is lost in a hot air balloon and whose father is missing a finger. It featured her friends such as her best friend Jen, the easily offended Lilly, Lance, a boy who has a huge crush on Ashley but is criticized by her in a ridiculous way and constantly has objects flung at him from beyond the screen; and Aaron, a brooding "bad boy" who responds to every question by asking the opposite question. Each episode had its own plot, and ends with a cliffhanger. An episode ends with Ashley finding out that her real parents are circus trapeze artists named "The Flying Dutchmen". The episode was left on a cliffhanger, but the sketch was discontinued at the end of season five, following the departures of Deon and Gracie. Geo G. had pitched a full-fledged series based on the skit to Cartoon Network, but the show was never green-lit. Episodes Episode 1 (October 1, 1999) In the first episode, it's Ashley Johnson's birthday and she is coping with the loss of her mother, of whom a locket her father gives her belonged to. When Lance gets Ashley a "Happy Birthday" balloon as a birthday gift, she starts acting weird and she pops the balloon and angrily storms off, when she runs into Aaron, who comforts her. Ashley later confides to her friends that her mother is stranded in a runaway hot air balloon, and so every time she sees a balloon, it reminds her of how her mother disappeared. Episode 2 (April 14, 2000) Ashley returns a video at 5:01, one minute late, and is worried about what her father would say if he found out. Meanwhile, Lilly tries out for the cheerleader squad. Episode 3 (November 10, 2000) Ashley tries out for a TV commercial for the new mouthwash called Gargasol at her school and wins the part with Lance. When Lance gets injured, Aaron is cast in the lead male part. Lilly has also auditioned and has developed an allergic reaction to Gargasol. Episode 4 (March 16, 2001) Ashley is really annoyed by a first-grade kid squirting her with water. When Lance tries to reason with the kid, Lance ends up getting beaten up, which leads to a fight the next day, which is broken up by Aaron. Ashley and Aaron have their first kiss. Meanwhile, Lilly gives out invitations to her birthday where the only one that comes is the one-thumb janitor. They sing "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" while Lance is walking away heartbroken and Ashley and Aaron are kissing. Episode 5 (October 12, 2001) Ashley is still worried about her mother and she suddenly runs into Aaron, and he decides to take her to "The Factory", a new hangout for teens which plays music, sells refreshments, and includes an arcade and bowling alley. Episode 6 (April 5, 2002) Coming soon! Episode 7 (October 11, 2002) Coming soon! Episode 8 (March 14, 2003) Lance accidentally drops an anchor on Mr. Johnson's hand, causing him to lose a finger, and the gang gets Mr. Johnson to the hospital. Lance loses the finger yet it is found by Aaron. He goes to the hospital to give it to them, only to lose it again during a scuffle with a homeless guy. Meanwhile, Lilly competes in the school's Knowledge Competition but a malfunction with the buzzer ends up electrocuting her and ending her up in the hospital. Episode 9 (September 26, 2003) While Mr. Johnson adjusts to being without a finger, Lance tries to tell Ashley how he feels about her on the night of the Winter Formal. Mr. Johnson's finger is in the possession of a homeless man until a dog steals it. Upon being asked out by the "second coolest guy" in school, Lilly tries a new shampoo recipe that causes her hair to fall out. Episode 10 (April 16, 2004) Ashley tries to donate her toe only to learn from Dr. Young that the blood test states that Ashley is not Mr. Johnson's real daughter. Her real name is Whitney Dutchman, the daughter of the circus people called The Flying Dutchmen. Mr. Johnson's toe ends up going from the dog to some kids who tie it to a balloon that ends up going to Mrs. Johnson. Meanwhile, Lilly is mistaken for a patient that was to undergo the baboon heart transplant and soon ends up acting like a baboon and losing the gymnastic competition for acting like that. Category:GGTV sketches Category:Ashley's Point